Author's Dream
by Fish-Inton
Summary: A weird dream that begged to be written up.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the character's created by Mr Harris, I do own 'Her' because 'She' is me! Mwahahahahahaaaaaa!  
  
enjoy! and please, do review... i need to know my dreams are worthwhile  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
The young teen walked back into the room and sat down on the swivel-chair in front of the computer she gave a long and very audible sigh and then sneezed when she inhaled all the chocolate powder on her cappucino. She was out of ideas. Nobody in the world could possibly be so gad-damn obsessed with a cannibal as much as her. He was a fictional character, preserved in film and books and fan-fiction, no more and no less. The girl couldn't help thinking that she had some sort of connection with the man, or character as she should say. She was sure she could contact the mysterious man and draw him out, she would find a way to get to him, Hannibal Lecter.  
  
Now certain she could contact him, the teenager walked to the centre of the room. She drew a chalk circle and stood in it for protection against what might happen, then she called him, no result. She thought long and hard there, standing in that white circle. Another idea came to her, she quoted from the book and looked through the scripts she'd collected from the movies, then she watched the movie from the circle, no result. She tried to bait him with fava beans and a decanter of fine Chianti (you're kidding me!)  
  
After three whole days of trying to make contact, she thought of what she'd do if he did come. She looked at the picture of the infamous face she'd purchased from a couple of vampires, there were only fifty copies of that in the whole world... ~ Wow ~ she thought to herself ~ It would be so cool if he was real ~  
  
"That is indeed a rather eye-catching portrait, brings out the dark side of me." came a metallic rasping voice from behind her.  
  
"GAGH!?" yelled the teen as she jumped around to come face to neck with the cannibal. She was glad she was alone in the house now. She stepped back and out of his personal space.  
  
"Ouch." the doctor grimaced and motioned to his ears. "Do calm down." he said, looking at her with an odd look of fascination on his face.  
  
"Wh- what are you doing here? I thought you were fictional." she queried, also fascinated.  
  
"Well, you imagined me here, and I'm here, or so it appears." he said, looking as if he was going to break into a mad dance any second. "I've been so very bored recently, you see, lack of interest from the public, about time another book or film was released really." he spoke as if the situation was normal. Psycho cannibal appears in room, occupant of room yells in surprise and stares on as character has a nice chat.  
  
"So, you're not really here? You're just in my imagination?" she asked, gazing at him in awe and wonderment.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no! I'm real," he chuckled, "I'm the way you see me to be, it is you who have made me a reality." he smiled, not an evil smile, just a... normal smile ~ weird ~ she thought, then something struck her in the form of another thought.  
  
"A- Are you gonna-" she stuttered.  
  
"Kill you?!" he finished for her, laughing aloud at the suggestion, "of course not! How can I? If you die, so do I!"  
  
"Oh, right then." she began to try and make sense of the situation, but got nowhere with her many theories. "So, what're you gonna do now?"  
  
"Good question. To tell you the truth, I am starving, literally. You never wrote me to eat anything. Any suggestions as to where we might dine?" he raised an eyebrow and waited for an answer.  
  
"Ummm... yeah, there's an Italian down in the town. Nice little place, can't miss it, the only place without a neon sign."  
  
"Right, are you coming?"  
  
"Huh? Me?"  
  
"No, Mickey Mouse, he's behind you. Of course you, I cannot go anywhere outside of this house unless you accompany me, you made me, remember?" He chuckled again as he observed the confusion on the girl's face.  
  
"Okay, I'll be back in a second." She ran up the stairs into the attic and retreived the leather jacket she wore most times she went out, then she got two-hundred-and-fifty pounds from her savings box and went back down the ladder. "Ready?" she asked him, opening the front door.  
  
"Indeed." doctor Lecter replied.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
By the time the two had finished argueing over who paid the extra five pence in the bill, they hit the town. The doctor peered in shop windows and the girl went over the road and got more cash from the machine.  
  
"You want to buy anything in particular?" the doctor queried.  
  
"Yes, there's a pentagram on a chain I've been meaning to get for days and now I can." she flashed the notes at him. "You want to buy anything?" he asked him.  
  
"Not yet, no." He said and they walked down the street, side by side, engaging in polite chit-chat and sharing their likes and dislikes. When they got to the shop door, the teen had to persuade the man to enter the lion's den, for it was a dark place where all sorts of people went to and the back room was forbidden.  
  
"This is where I always go, come on, it's not that bad!"  
  
"Putting it bluntly, the smell of cheap drugs is doing nothing for my senses, I'll wait out here for you."  
  
"Putting it bluntly, DOCTOR, you did say you had to come with me wherever I go, did you not?" he looked uncomfortable and decided to stay quiet. "Fine, I'll let it slip in light of your 'senses'." she conceeded and went into the shop, returning minutes later with a bag. "Come on, let's go find a shop for you." she said and looked back at him.  
  
"Hmmph." he crossed his arms over his chest and stood there, like a bad-tempered child.  
  
"Just because you were wrong for once!" she yelled at him and sighed in aggravation before proceeding to walk along the street. He soon caught up, knowing all too well that his existence depended on his keeping the rules. "Knew you'd come back." she said to him as they walked.  
  
"I know." he said, "Both you and I know I have to... being erased is painful." he said, grimacing at the memory of last time he failed to comply with the rules. Suddenly, he felt it...  
  
"Righty then." she continued to walk, not realising he had stopped dead in his tracks. "Huh? What the?!" she turned to face him, he stood perfectly still like a stone statue. "What ARE you doing?" she said, a hint of humour in her voice, she was trying not to laugh at his unusual behaviour.   
  
Suddenly, he darted forwards and clutched at his head, his eyes were clamped shut and he released an animal cry. The girl looked on in horror, curiosity, fascination, awe, wonder and fear, she was afraid of moving away. He sank to his knees and opened his eyes, instead of the maroon pinwheels, brilliant rays of white light shone into the sky, illuminating the clouds in the night sky. She gasped. He cried out once more and then... he was gone. She stood alone in the street, rooted to the spot. Then she saw it...  
  
Where he had knelt was a piece of expensive stationary, sealed with wax, imprinted with the initials: HL. She put it in the bag and looked about once more before running home, not stopping for breath.  
  
At her home, the teenage girl looked at the envelope before opening it and reading the letter:  
  
MY DEAR,  
  
I HAVE ENJOYED MY TIME WITH YOU IMMENSELY, IT SEEMS THAT MY TIME IS OVER THOUGH AND I MUST LEAVE YOU TO MEET AN OLD FRIEND FOR DINNER. I APOLOGISE FOR MY PREMATURE ERASING. THANK-YOU FOR BELIEVING IN ME.  
  
REGARDS,  
YOUR MYSTERIOUS 'FICTIONAL' FRIEND,  
  
HANNIBAL LECTER M.D.  
  
she clutched the letter and suddenly felt the need to write her encounter out and put it up on the internet as a piece of supposed fiction for all to read.   
  
Perhaps one day he would return, maybe he'd be there for longer.   
  
She had much to do, including growing up.   
  
She knew he would not be forgotten.   
  
She would always believe in HIM.   
  
She knew he was real, whether a hallucination or not, she knew she had a conection with him, and he would call on her again.   
  
Maybe not tomorrow, or the next day, or the next, but she'd run into him again, she was sure.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
that's my little fantasy which isn't really a dream... more of a nightmare. Believe me, watching the good doctor glow and then near explode is not a nice experience, real or not... this is pure fiction, made in my head, using a dream as a basis, none of this happened... do not try this at home, go and ruin someone elses property... ESPECIALLY if you're not insured! 


End file.
